Lunar Eclipse
by The Meg-chan
Summary: Yet again, Yzma, along with Kuzco's new untrustworthy advisor, Sukai, turn him into a llama by accident, and leave him stranded in the middle of the jungle. There, Kuzco meets Chinna, a friendly and adventurous young llama, and Mimete, a young orphan girl
1. Refusal to Choose a Bride

The Emperor's New Groove:  
  
"Lunar Eclipse"  
  
By: JessieofTR  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Refusal to Choose a Bride"  
  
(Disclaimer Thing-a-ma-jig: I do not own any TENG characters, which would be Kuzco, Kronk, Pacha, Chicha, Yzma, Tipo, Chaca, The TSG, and the TTWSU. I DO own Chinna, Mimete, Zelma, Xema, and Maya. My brother owns Sukai. If you want to use any of these characters, pleeeeease get our permisson first! My email is Jessieoftr@hotmail.com My brother's is Mewfan123@hotmail.com Thank you!)  
  
Kuzco sighed.  
  
This man had been going on for ages, talking and talking about the importance of him choosing a bride. Kuzco could care less....  
  
Why would he, the emperor of all the nation, want to marry some girl whom he knew nothing about except her looks and what she was wearing? Unfortunatly, it was his duty as emperor to continue the family line, and he had to be married by the time he was twenty.  
  
But he had time, Kuzco thought. It was only a week until his nineteenth birthday! Why worry about it now?  
  
The man standing next to Kuzco's throne sighed meserbly. He too must have been tired of this "Thing That Wouldn't Shut Up." This man happened to be Kuzco's new advisor. Sukai, as his name was, had a semi-long chin, raised eyebrows, a decorated headdress and like most people, shoulder length black hair. He was almost evil looking, but defiently not as old as Yzma was.  
  
Sukai drummed his fingers on Kuzco's throne, but Kuzco knocked his hand away. "Hands off the throne! No touchy!" He said sternly. Sukai stared at him through the corner of his eye.  
  
It wasn't like Kuzco wanted Sukai to be his advisor. He was a formal sacrificial priest from a far off village. But, then again, it was either him, or a visually challenged old guy...  
  
Well, the man talking about Kuzco choosing a bride certainly lived up to his nickname; "The Thing That Wouldn't Shut Up." He was still rambeling on.  
  
Kuzco rolled his eyes as he continued on. "Yeah yeah! Sure sure.." He gestured.  
  
"But, sire! That means you must choose a bride NOW!"  
  
Kuzco perked up. "Now? But I'm not even 19 yet!"  
  
"Sire, weren't you listening?" The "Thing That Wouldn't Shut Up" sighed. "It's better if," he continued on, "you go ahead and do it now! The Lunar Eclipse is soon, and you know that bad things happen during The Lunar Eclipse!" He pleaded.  
  
Kuzco rolled his eyes again. "Please! That's just a dumb myth! I can wait.." He said, kicking his feet up and setting them on a stool.  
  
The TTWSU (Short for Thing That Wouldn't Shut Up) sighed again. He knew it was impossible to go against Kuzco's wishes. "Sire," he said miserbly, "The Chosen Women are waiting for you...."  
  
"Let them wait!" Kuzco spat. "I'm not getting married for a long time, so you can just forget it!"  
  
"But, sir..."  
  
"I said...forget it..." Kuzco said sternly, in a low voice.  
  
Intimidated, the TTWSU quickly walked out.  
  
Kuzco sat back. "Why me, Sukai?" He moaned. "Why me?"  
  
"Don't worry, your highness..." Sukai assured him. "This will fade in time...I'm certain that one day, you'll find that....special someone.....and you will both be happily wed..."  
  
Kuzco said, eyeing Sukai strangly. "I doubt it..." He said, sighing again. Kuzco had never been so miserable in his entire life..... 


	2. Haters of the Sun' Plot

The Emperor's New Groove:  
  
"Lunar Eclipse"  
  
By: JessieofTR  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Haters of the Sun' Plot"  
  
On the far west side of Cuzco, Peru, inside a small hut, a little white kitty sat on the table, drumming her paws anxiously as it started raining harder outside.  
  
The doors then came bursting open, and there stood Sukai. "Sorry I'm late, Yzma. The emperor kept me longer than I expected."  
  
"It's quite alright, Sukai..." The cat spoke. "I understand. It's important that you play goody-goody towards the emperor as long as you can. He'll never suspect two faithful advisors in a row turning against him. Ha!"  
  
Sukai smiled widely, baring all his teeth. "I see, Ms. Yzma..." He laughed. "And don't worry, after Kuzco's poisened, I, myself, will change you back into a human and then I...erm, excuse me, we will rule all of the kingdom!" He laughed.  
  
"Sounds good..." Yzma cackled. "But how are we going to conjour up a poisen? My entire lab has been torn from the palace basement..."  
  
Sukai sighed. "Don't worry, I'm going out to find the ingredients for the poisen. Meet me in the palace for the banquit tonight at seven. Do not, under any circumstances, be late!" Sukai told her, and slammed the door.  
  
"Do not, under any circumstances, be late...." Yzma mocked him, and jumped down from her table. She walked across the living room, making her way to the hall. "Xema! Zelma!" She yelled.  
  
A young woman with long purple hair, blue triangle earings, and a purple outfit came out. "What is it, mummy?" She asked.  
  
Yzma sighed, looking up at the door. The girl just stood there. Yzma would have thought she had gotten it by now. "THE DOOR, ZELMA!" She screamed, too small to reach up to the doorknob of her own room.  
  
Zelma flinched. "Oh, yeah...right...." She opened it and Yzma made her way in. Her daughter follwed her, and helped her up onto her big bed. "I'm so sorry, mummy...."  
  
"Don't be sorry, my child." Yzma said. "This is all the emperor's fault. Not your's. But, now with Sukai, I'm sure we will get back at him and get sweet revenge!"  
  
Zelma smiled. "I'm certain everything will turn out alright..."  
  
Then, an older looking woman, (not as old as Yzma though) walked in. She had short black hair, and wore a purple outfit along with a blue skirt. "I heard, you call Yzma.."  
  
"Xema..." Yzma purred. "Sister...it's good to see you. I have good news. Sukai just came by. He's going out to get the ingredients for the poisen. We meet at the palace at around seven."  
  
Xema beamed. "That's wonderful! Finally, we've got someone who will do something right! Besides me of course..."  
  
Yzma and Zelma both glared at her, but soon passed the little comment. Yzma then snickered as Zelma spoke. "And don't forget....The Lunar Eclipse is soon......that is the time.."  
  
"....the time that we RULE!" Yzma finished for her. "Mwa ha ha! I can't wait! We will gain so much power from this time, we will practically be INVINCABLE!" She cackled. "AH HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA!"  
  
Zelma stared and blinked. "Eh heh....right, invincable....heh heh...hee....huh...." She smiled.  
  
"Right!" Yzma cleared her throat. "Now if you excuse me, I have an emperor to poisen..." She said, jumping down from the bed and walking out the door.... 


End file.
